Buruu
Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself :3 Pure SeaWing bean. By Sab. Appearance “I’m just like my mother.” —— It’s not very often would anyone come across an actual, friendly SeaWing. Many are familiar with these dragons trying to look tough, or just cowardly in general. Meet Buruu, a kind soul. She’s almost an exact copy of her mother, both in colors and almost just as endearing. Just like her mother, she appears innocent with large, cute eyes. Her stature is quite small, similar to Sunny. Buruu’s coloring may seem a little odd to SeaWings, but she is indeed perfectly normal. Her scales are ice blue, almost making her look like an IceWing. They turn lighter and darker in some spots, almost looking white in hue like the arctic ice. They shimmer and reflect light perfectly in the sunlight, and appear as a darker shade underwater (in a similar manner to sharks and such). A great deal of her scales depend on lighting to have dramatic coloring, which Buruu finds fascinating about herself. Overall, her color scheme seems to change depending on lighting, which seems to make up for the bland colors she has at first glance. Her paler blue wings are quite small as well, and don’t really help with flight. She rarely flies professionally due to this, though can fly just as normal as most dragons. Most of the time, she makes small bursts of glides like a sugar squirrel unless long journeys call for serious flight. Buruu’s glowstripes may seem almost white at first, but they glow a bright shade of blue. She tries to stand tall to seem somewhat larger than she actually is. Her eyes are indigo, with tints of red. Personality “You shouldn’t do that. That isn’t nice.” —- Buruu is the essence of friendship alone, and no one can care and be as kind as her. Although she is quiet, her mind never stops to rest as she thinks positively and about the importance of peace. She dreams that one day, all sorts of dragons will get along and will be at peace. For now, she believes the best she and others can do is be kind and show friendship. Most dragons believe that she is the most pure and kindest dragon in Possibility — or even on Pyrrhia! Something about her seems really endearing and sweat, and means no harm. She also believes the best on all, and that makes her even more optimistic. Whereas some see the bad in others, she sees the good and all the great possibilities of dragons. Buruu, though has doubts and questions like many other dragons, chooses to forgive and forget evil in others and help them reform. She may seem shortsighted and then, but sometimes her hopes come true for most. But when they do not come true, she can’t help but feel somewhat bad. Though, as much as others love her for her personality, some may find it annoying how she thinks this way. Buruu genuinely tries her best not to bring her beliefs up often, and others can’t help but accept that she is actually trying. Still, sometimes she feels bad that she annoys others this way. Scarily, her personality is a stark contrast to her brother’s bully-ish and disrespectful ways. But that doesn’t stop her from having her own sense of spice. Buruu isn’t all sunlight and hope; she can be fierce when necessary, believing that everyone has boundaries and conditions they are willing to get past. And by this, they can succeed in life without being narrowminded and innocently ignorant. She isn’t afraid to start attacking and defending someone, and she can spill insults too. They sting, so be careful. Buruu’s slaps and clawing hurt a lot, and that’s when she’s angry about you defying friendship. This trait makes her loyal and true to her friends, as she would not hesitate to defend them if anything goes wrong. Her normal interests include friendship; hunting prey; socializing; and artistic activities. Most of all, she loves her circle of friends. Biography “My family wasn’t much, but they’re really amazing.” —— She and her older brother, Shark, hatched to two parents. Her life was a little limited, due to living at the most remote part of the SeaWing kingdom (the shores close to the Mud Kingdom). From that, she didn’t meet many dragons from the capital and inner cities. Her family actually enjoyed the serenity, and Buruu somewhat did to. Though, she did befriend some passing SeaWings and MudWings. She only looked forward to newcomers and new friends. When she was four, she and her family moved to Possibility. They found a brighter future there as well. But not everyone in the family had the right plans. Her older brother resorted to spending his time by the inner cities. However, he would often commit thievery and thuggish activities like bullying and illegal trades. Shark often did this to support himself; and whenever possible, to support Buruu and the rest of the family. Buruu didn’t understand why he would do such thing, but she thought maybe it was his “boy-ish” actions that influenced him. That was when one day, she found her brother laughing at his actions. Buruu found him with a SkyWing and SandWing, already have stolen their comics and taunting them. Although her brother was hardy, she offered to get them back their comics. Hardy he was, alright. Buruu and the strangers traced him all the way to the northern beaches. And there, her brother challenged her to a physical fight for the comics back. It was a little rough and fortunately, she didn't get any major wounds. Her brother found her worthy and tossed the things back, in which Buruu gave them back to their owners. She would then know the two dragons as Mizar and Ray. From her friendship with them, she would then befriend Kurogami And befriending Kurogami, she then formed a group. She called it the Four -- a funsies group that wanted to help Possibility and its queen. Relationships The Four: Buruu has an equal opinion on every dragon of her group, all positive at most. She thinks that Ray is adorbs and very bright; Mizar has potential but needs to be more kind; Kurogami is doing a good job at being bright so far. They’re all equal friends. Other Blackguard: Blackguard is considered a good friend by Buruu, much to her brother’s disappointment. He’s fun and very bright, which makes her very happy. Buruu is happy to have him take care of Fuzz with her. Pythoness: soon to come... Gallery Scan 20180419.png|By Nightgazer CE04192F-06B9-4038-B1DE-6F2895E59C0C.jpeg|By Resa! 3B6DDA95-0139-4C3A-8DC8-7A685F186BF5.png|FR Buruu by Sab 20180729 165335.jpg|Gacha Studios Buruu arranged by Aquamine :3 Scan 20180419.png Trivia * “Buruu” is “Blue” written and in Romanji, or Japanese accent. * Owns a pet sea otter named Fuzz, currently shared with another SeaWing. Fuzz does some odd actions, especially when Buruu isnt looking. * She was built around the concept of a kind and considerate character, with a fierce twist and leadership abilties. * She despises the idea of having treasure on her, as she doesn’t want to be seen as “rich” and “very important.” * Although she is the leader, she cannot defend herself from threats. She usually has to leave the fighting and fending to Mizar. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Dragonets